


Another Charlie

by JacobPhoenix34



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angry Jack, Confused Andrew, F/M, Family Issues, Jack Feels, Loki's a douche, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:46:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobPhoenix34/pseuds/JacobPhoenix34
Summary: Jack O'Neill thought he buried his son but it turns out what he buried wasn't his son it was a clone and he's about to meet his real son





	1. Loki's Mistake

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Buffy series or the Stargate series.

 

This will take place pre Buffy and Stargate and then at the beginning of Season 3 of Buffy and mid season 4 of Stargate.

 

Prologue

 

 

Loki eyes widened as he used his sensors to observe what happened on Earth; the clone of the child he was doing tests on shot himself 

‘This isn’t good, I can’t simply return the child now,’ he thought upset as he looked at the unconscious boy lying on the table behind him. 

As he lay there Loki began to alter his memories, he had make sure he wouldn’t go looking for his family, this couldn’t happen, too many questions will be asked.

Loki waved several sensors over the boy while shaking his head; he wondered what possessed the clone to shoot himself. He had to fix this, he had to erase the identity of the boy but he couldn’t do it here, the other Asgard wouldn’t approve of this.

A week later as the boy woke up for the first time Loki looked at him and said, “What is your name?” 

“Umm,” the boy said, “Charlie O’Neill, where’s my dad? Where’s my mom?” 

Loki simply ignored the boy’s continuing questions as he began to formulate a plan; he simply had to hide the boy somewhere with another family. 

The boy kept calling for his family and Loki ignored him, as his calls were getting more and more frightened sounding and loud Loki simply stunned him and began to work out a plan to find a place for him.

A week later, after Loki had found a suitable family, he began to alter Charlie’s memories to fit into this family; he wanted to make sure the transition was seamless as he even altered the family’s memories to fit him in. He looked down as the boy twitched, he was trying to make this as painless as possible but this technology was the best bet as he traded some of his research for it, he continued his work on the console.

Finally after two days Charlie woke up, he looked at the grey alien who asked again, “What is your name?”

“Oh, umm, it’s Andrew Wells and where am I?”

“It is alright,” Loki said softly, “You shall be home soon.” 

“Umm, are you my friend? Andrew asked confused. 

“Yes,” Loki said, “I am your friend Andrew, I’ll visit from time to time but now I need to send you home.” 

Andrew nodded happily as Loki beamed him off, making sure he had tagged the boy with a tracking device to make sure he could keep track of him in case he needed him for future experiments and also to keep tabs on his growth.

He believed the boy would bear interesting results for his experiments.

 

TBC

 

How should Jack react when he finds out the truth? How should Andrew react when he finds out?

 

Please rate and review.


	2. Jack finds out

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

 

Chapter one

 

 

Thor was angry, angrier than he ever remembered being, what Loki had done disgusted him to no ends and to cover his tracks he violated a child’s memories. 

He looked at Loki who said, “I was doing it to save our people Thor.” 

Thor sighed and said, “Where is the child now?”

Loki went to his computer and said, “The boy lives on the western coast of what the humans call North America, a small town of sorts. I’ve been able to conduct tests on him often enough.”

Thor gestured on his console and beamed a sleeping boy up. He frowned, the boy had just reached adolescence, no more than thirteen or fourteen of their years old, he did some scans and said, “Loki, there are nanites in him.”

“Of course,” Loki said, “I’ve been using them to monitor his body, this is an important time for their life cycle.” 

As Thor continued his scans his eyes widened and said, ‘Loki, this boy is related to O’Neill.” 

Loki nodded and said, “Second generation is as advanced as O’Neill is.” 

“Enough!!” Thor said angrily, “You are in enough trouble as it is right now, do not make it worse. Tell me how this happened.” 

Thor grew more and more horrified at the story Loki told him; first the clone he sent to replace O’Neill’s son shot himself with O’Neill’s own gun, second Loki decided to alter the boy’s memories, violating who he might have become and even used the nanites to perform experiments on, this was going too far.

Loki looked at Andrew and said, “We should wake him.”

“No,” Thor said, “We have done enough to the boy, we must inform his father. O’Neill is an ally and I would like to keep him as one.”

Andrew stirred a bit as he woke up; he looked at Loki and said, “Loki, you’re back already?” 

Thor looked at Loki and said, “What? He knows of you?” And frowned angrily, for an Asgard. 

“Yeah,” Andrew said, “He’s my friend so of course he’s my best friend, well, best non-human friend.” 

Loki simply sighed and said, “Yes Andrew, I came back early to talk to you about something.” 

“Oh,” Andrew mumbled, “Did the last test you ran on me not go so well?”

“No,” Loki said, “You’re tests are exemplary, each day I learn more about your physiology and Andrew, this is Thor.” 

“Cool,” Andrew said smiling, “But hey, is this test going to last all day like last time? I mean I got school and it’s kind of pizza Friday and I don’t want to miss that again, oh and hey Loki, I had one of those dreams again.” 

Loki nodded and said, “Andrew, it should take a few more moments, please amuse yourself with that game I would like you to play.”

Andrew nodded and dashed to another part of the ship. 

Thor looked at him and said, “Game?”

“The Alterans developed many abilities and my test is to see if my experiments have given Andrew some of them, such as telekinesis. He shows rudimentary skill, nothing past being able to move small rocks and other small things, no telepathy yet,” Loki sighed, “I was going to investigate possible telepathic abilities.” 

Thor’s eye twitched and he said, “He is not your personal test subject Loki.”

“Indeed and now what happens?” Loki asked, “I mean, do you tell him about my reasons for visiting him?” 

“Eventually but we now have to tell O’Neill about your crime,” Thor said, “And hope he forgives us.”

 

Jack was sitting down to his breakfast of oatmeal and raisins and smiled, it was a good day; no galactic emergency just his day off. He ate another spoonful of oatmeal when he saw a flash of white light, he frowned confused and said, “Thor, buddy, is that you?”

Thor walked out with another Asgard who looked very uneasy, Thor looked down and said, “O’Neill, this is Loki, a rogue Asgard.” 

Jack nodded and thought as he sat down, ‘How does an Asgard go rogue?’ 

As Loki began the story Thor watched Jack’s face go from easy going to enraged, he had never seen O’Neill this angry; his face was red, his eyes darkened with rage and he was tense. 

“You mean my son Charlie,” Jack said in an odd voice, “The one I buried, the one I mourned for years, the one’s whose death sent me into a near damn suicidal numbness wasn’t my son? He was some clone this Loki guy made?

Thor nodded nervously and prepared to beam himself and Loki to safety if O’Neill did anything understandably rash. 

Jack eyes narrowed on Thor and he said, “How many times did I save your gray butt? And you Loki, how long have you had my son?”

“Please O’Neill,” Thor said, “This isn’t the worst of it.”

“Oh for crying out loud!!” Jack said, “How much worse could it get?”

Thor looked down and said, “O’Neill, he doesn’t know he’s your son, Loki altered his memories so he thinks he is Andrew Wells, which was the name Loki chose for him.”

Jack slumped back in his chair suddenly very tired and feeling despair, “He doesn’t remember me? Doesn’t know that I mourned him every day for years? Doesn’t know that I kept his toys?” 

Loki looked down and said, “The technology I used on his mind isn’t complete.” 

Thor and Jack both looked at him and Jack’s stare made Loki nervous as he said, “Andrew tells me that he has dreams of other parents or eating some sort of grilled fish that he caught, he thinks that right now it’s from a past life.” 

“Grilled trout?” Jack said, “It’s his favourite meal, well that and my barbecued chicken.” 

“Would you like to see him O’Neill?” Thor said softly. 

Jack nodded.

On the ship Jack watched Andrew walk around the lab, he frowned, ‘A bit skinny but I could help with that,’ he looked at Thor and said, “I want my son back with me.”

 

Andrew sat down and wondered, ‘Where’s Loki? He usually comes by with some food by now or something other than the games that I have played.’ 

Jack looked at Andrew and felt tears threatening to erupt, he wanted to get in to the lab and hug him and tell him that it was going to be alright because daddy is here, he looked at Loki and said, “I want him back.” 

“Wait,” Loki said, “You can’t.” 

Jack and Thor both glared at him and Loki said, “O’Neill, Andrew has his own life, it would be wrong.” 

Thor said in a dark voice, “Loki, you simply don’t wish to give up your experiments on the boy, he is to be returned to his father immediately.” 

Loki shook his head and said, “What do we tell him?” 

“The goddamned truth!!” Jack yelled angrily, “He’s my son.” 

Thor frowned deeply and said, “I will tell him Loki. O’Neill, will you come with me?”

Jack nodded and walked into the lab where Andrew was still drawing. Andrew looked behind him and said, “Umm, hi,” before he was suddenly hugged by the other man, Andrew shrugged and hugged back as he liked hugs, he said, “Umm, so who are you?”

The man let him go and looked upset, he walked out and looked at Loki and mumbled, “He didn’t recognize me, I’m beyond pissed at you.”

Thor walked into the lab and said, “You told Loki about those dreams again? What dreams are those?” 

“Oh,” Andrew said, “I don’t like them, I think they’re visions of a past life or something but one’s with me and I think he’s my dad; we’re ice fishing and I’m sitting in his lap, the air’s a bit cold but dad gives me some hot chocolate and hey, I remember I got one a big fish and that night we couldn’t use the grill so dad used the fireplace and grilled the trout over the fireplace.” 

Jack froze; he remembered that during the winter before the accident he took Andrew ice fishing on one of the warmer days, he looked at Loki and growled, “When he had those dreams what did you do to him? I took him every winter.” 

Loki shook his head and said, “Nothing, the technology won’t work on him again, what with the experiments I’ve done on him.”

Jack growled, “I don’t like you Loki and that’s not good for you buddy, I hope Thor punishes you because if he doesn’t I will.” 

Before Loki could say anything they heard a loud cry of, “No!!” Jack turned to see Andrew shaking his head and saying, “No, I know who I am, I’m Andrew Wells.” 

Thor sighed and said, “You are Charlie O’Neill, I know this must be hard on you but the man who hugged you is your father and he has missed you a lot.”

Andrew cocked his head in confusion, he didn’t understand, he remembered going to Grandma Wells for Christmas, he remembered that. 

“Loki used you for his experiments,” Thor said quietly, “But, through no fault of his own, the clone killed itself accidentally with your father’s gun, this, from what I know, threw O’Neill into a very deep depression but Loki couldn’t allow you to go back to your father and mother, too many questions would be asked so he altered your memories with an technology that is unknown to us, he traded some of his research to another species for it.”

“So,” Andrew sobbed, “He’s been using me for the last few years? I thought he was my friend, I mean he’s always nice to me and he’s never hurt me, at least I don’t think he has. 

Thor’s eyes widened, years? He knew this had been going on for a while but years? What was Loki trying to do? He had managed to recreate some slight abilities of the Alterans but this was too much, the council would not be as lenient as they were in the past. 

Andrew wiped his eyes and mumbled, “Can I go home now? I want to go home. 

“Not yet,” Thor said, “Please be patient, would you like to talk to your father? He is anxious to talk you.” 

“I suppose,” Andrew mumbled, “But he’s not my dad.” 

“He is,” Thor said sadly, “I have verified it myself.” 

Andrew nodded, still not believing it when Jack walked in and said, “Hey Charlie.” 

“Umm,” Andrew said, “My name’s Andrew, okay?”

Jack sat down and said, “Its Charlie Patrick O’Neill, trust me, if Thor says you’re my son then you’re my son, Charlie.”

Andrew giggled a bit at the middle name but Jack said, “Charlie, that’s your grandpa’s name,” he gestured towards Andrew who looked at him concerned. 

“Come on, you remembered our last fishing trip, right?”

“That was a dream,” Andrew mumbled, “Just a dream, right?”

“Nope kiddo, it’s real,” Jack said, “I took you ice fishing since you were one year old, of course we could only stay out for a bit before you got cold.” 

Andrew frowned a bit and said, “I wanna go home, to my parents.” 

Jack’s heart suddenly went into his throat and he mumbled, “Your parents, they nice to you?”

“Yeah, mom and dad are super nice to me,” Andrew said, “And my big brother Tucker.”

 

Thor meanwhile looked at Loki and said, “You will undo what you have done, this has gone long enough Loki, you will begin to undo what you have done.” 

“Very well Thor,” Loki said, “But the research I have done has potential to save our race.”

“No,” Thor said, “The ends never justify the means, if we do this how do we become different than the Goa’uld? Loki, the research will have to be destroyed, no good can come of this.” 

Jack walked in and said, “He’s getting loud and a bit angry about going home, you gonna beam us down to my home? So I can help him get used to being my boy again and so I can tell my team what’s going on.”

“No!!” Andrew yelled, “I got my stuff at home and I want to get it. I’m not sure what’s going on but we need to talk to my parents and umm, can you tell me more about yourself there?”

Jack winced, he wasn’t exactly sure how’d it would go with meeting his son’s fake parents but he supposed he would have to go to this Sunny whatever, he looked at his son’s hopeful face and sighed, “Very well,” and added, “Thor, could you tell my team?” 

Thor nodded and said, “Be patient with him O’Neill, as hard as this has been on you, on him it is just as hard, we’ll help however we can.”

 

TBC

 

Andrew is still in shock at the news that his parents are not his parents but he will calm down soon when he finds out more info about his real dad.

 

How should Andrew’s parents react to then news that Andrew is not their son? How will the rest of SG-1 and SGC react to this news?

 

Please rate and review.


End file.
